magneticfandomcom-20200215-history
Curiatis Corporation
This is a brief history/overview of the Curiatis Corporation and it's facilities. Origin The Curiatis Corporation began as a security company that handled prisoners during court sessions, and was founded in the 1960's. They famously handled the security during the Manson-trials and shortly after that began expanding their business model to incorporate convict correctional training programmes and rehabilitation, acting as agents of the state at different state-owned prisons. During these early years the company built a reputation for themselves as a company that never failed at their task and that held their employees up to almost impossible standards. They were expensive, but very effective, and for a long time they thrived on the state contracts they were given. It was only after state budget reforms forced the prison industry into tightening their belt that the Curiatis Corp had to rethink their strategy. The great privatisation process During the early 21-rst century the prison industry in the United States grew in an uncontrolled pace. The goverment had trouble keeping the costs under controll, and many inmates were just going back into the system just a few weeks after release. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incarceration_in_the_United_States numbers were escalation to a point were 10 % of the population were either in prison or on probation. The senate had to take some desperate measures to controll the escalating expenses, while not letting violent criminals back on the streets. A bill was passed to auction off 10% of the state prisons and evaluate the situation during the next mandate period. Two years later however the number of prisoners was still rising, and the new privatized prisons were showing a remarkably lower percentage than their state counterparts. The numbers and the growing preassure on the goverment to deal with the Russian conflict up in Alaska escalted the process, and in 2012 an aditional 25% of the state correctional facilites went on the market. This is when Curiatis, backed by an unknown number of financial supporters entered the scene and did so with abandon. They bought almost 75% of the facilites on sale and in one sweep etablished themselves as the single largest private prison corporation in the United States. Current state of affairs The Curiatis Corporation has expanded since their original acquisition. In 2035 their facilities numbered 75 in total, and their assignment varied, from juvenile correction facilities to excecution housings. Rumors have always circulated around the company and their treatment of prisoners, but no mayor scandals have surfaced during the last 20 years or so, and therefore they are pretty much left to their own devices. Curiatis provit margins have decreased somewhat in later years, and shareholders have been critical to the huge sums that have been invested in new branches and facilities in recently aquired lands in remote Alaska. The leadership has been adamant though, and promised shareholders more insight when contracts allow them to. It has been revealed that the new science and research-branch of the company has been involved, but not what their role has been in the enormous project. 2035